Resurgent
by FlavishamXIII
Summary: The Sanctuary team finds an old enemy looking like hell on their doorstep, he seeks aid and claims to have changed his ways. The big question is can they even begin trust him, or is it all just an elaborate ploy? For now the rating is going to be T but it might go up to M in the future. Also I might end up including other characters later.


_ Okay, first of all I want to just say: I'm sort of new to the Sanctuary fandom and this is my first Sanctuary fanfic. Please. Be. Merciful. Anyway, one of the characters of Sanctuary I really liked was Adam Worth. I know I know he was a bad guy, but he was a really interesting bad guy (in my opinion). I feel like he doesn't get much love in the fandom world, so this is my attempt to remedy that. Once again this is my FIRST sanctuary fanfic, I apologize for any inconsistencies and if I don't quite portray the characters right. I also take responsibility for all awkward sentences and grammar mistakes. Lastly I don't own Sanctuary I only get to borrow it's characters. I hope you enjoy!_

The sun was setting in the city, as it slowly slide down the evening sky it left a fiery smudge in its wake. The Sanctuary building was perfectly framed against the sky, looking all for the world like a precious painting. Down the street there was a less breathtaking picture; a man who was to be seen limping and stumbling towards the Sanctuary. Instead of admiring the scenery like most would have the man was entirely absorbed in focusing his energies in staying conscience. Slowly and painfully he made his way up to the Sanctuary's brick perimeter wall. Leaning gratefully and heavily on the wall the man looked up with alleviation at the imposing cathedral building through the wrought iron gate. A sudden wave of nausea came over, his head began throbbing in time to his aching body and his vision threatened to go black. Fighting to be in control the man forced himself to take deep breathes but it was to no avail. His stomach convulsed, he turned and vomited in the street. He fell to his knees retching again and again, in a minute it had reduced to dry heaves then slowly dissipated all together. The man shakily wiped his mouth and groaned as he pulled himself into a standing position with the aid of the wall. Desperately wanting a way in he looked at the structure studying the gate and nearby keypad. Immediately he decided that guessing the code was out of the question. The man looked at the gate breathing hard hoping to last at least another ten minutes. He figured there to be a 70 to 30 percent chance in favor of the gate being electrified. '_On the off chance it is not electrified_' the man began to think, '_perhaps with what little strength I have left I could climb over…_' But first he had to know if it truly was electrified or not. Because his mind was clouded, he knew he couldn't trust any of his finer tuned auditory or visual senses, a direct unmistakable confirmation was needed. Gritting his teeth he quickly stuck out his hand, his fingers making contact with the iron bars. With a weak yelp he pulled it back as a sharp pain radiated through his entire arm. Despite it he smiled slightly,

"Still careful as always." He said in a low gravelly English accent. The man felt the hammering in his head grow worse accompanied by light-headedness. His vision was steadily darkening, his thoughts became sluggish and a rushing sound filled his ears. In a matter of seconds he succumbed to unconsciousness and slumped to the ground.

~~~\~~~\~~~\~~~\~~~\~~~\~~~\~~~\~~~\~~~\~~~\~~~\~~~\

Henry briskly walked into his lab while absent mindlessly fiddling with a newly designed stun gun he hoped to put into action today. He had only come in for a quick once over the security systems before departing for a routine abnormal bust. Laying the stunner down, Henry stood at his work station and looked through the different video feeds, fire walls, and regulated security protocols. Drawing near the end of his inspection he suddenly stopped and clicked back a page. It was the power regulator for the front gate, it seemed there had been a small spike in power just over a minute ago.

"Hmm, weird." He said aloud. Henry clicked on the video feed for the front gate, and a look of confusion flashed across his face which was quickly replaced with concern. Forgetting about the stun gun Henry jogged out of his lab in the direction of the elevator with intentions of informing Magnus.

_Well there's the first chapter! I really hope you guys like this, if not I probably won't continue it. And for the record I LIVE for comments and constructive criticism. _


End file.
